


Ноябрьский блюз

by Lisaveta



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e12 Kapu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Нет, Стив прекрасно знал, что дрочить на фотку своего напарника не является нормальным.





	Ноябрьский блюз

**Author's Note:**

> Фик основан на вот этом моменте (спасибо Эрику!): [тык 1](https://78.media.tumblr.com/6e8457af30f9da98117f31ec8c2d0ed8/tumblr_n9fuo8dbRy1s1im4ro2_400.gif) и [тык 2](https://78.media.tumblr.com/adaa95e99cd0eef6f09e2417664f9d95/tumblr_n9fuo8dbRy1s1im4ro1_400.gif).  
> Для настроения можно заслушать XXXTENTACION — Kill Me.

Нет, Стив прекрасно знал, что дрочить на фотку своего напарника не является нормальным. Вот ни разу. Даже если это снимок почти десятилетней давности. И даже если он там преступно раздет, молод и горяч. Не то чтобы сейчас это было не так, в конце концов у Стива есть глаза, но… Да, это совсем не нормально. Стив признавал. Соглашался и даже несколько раз пытался прекратить. Просто…

Он сам не знал, как до этого дошел. В какой момент. То ли когда впервые потянулся за телефоном, проснувшись с утренней эрекцией. То ли когда ощутил, как тяжелеет в любимых штанах карго при виде этого проклятого фото, а значит — с первого взгляда. Так что по-хорошему можно обвинить во всем Эрика. Или самого Дэнни, в конце-то концов! Стив не заставлял его делать то фото, он пострадавшая сторона в этом деле. Не его вина, что оргазм ускользал все время, пока Стив не представлял свои руки на этой груди, не представлял, как пальцами будет отсчитывать рельеф ребер, мысленно не провел по бокам, залезая под боксерские шорты. Определенно — не его вина.

Перед Дэнни ему даже было не особенно стыдно. Да вообще никак. Стив старался не соотносить своего напарника и того парня с фотографии. А уж что такое спускать на картинки с хорошенькой малышкой и парой задорных сисек, знал каждый военный. Просто в этот раз его за яйца взял парнишка в одних трусах, Мистер Ноябрь девяносто восемь. Бывает.

Намного хуже то, что со временем одной фотографии на его телефоне перестало хватать. Стив покопался в сети, вытащив электронную версию того календаря, в поисках других снимков. Он пытался дрочить на случайные фотки из сети и даже гомоэротику. Херня все это! Этот казался перекаченным, тот слишком тощим, у третьего бритая грудь, у четвертого слишком крупные соски. Но стоило только мысленно заменить ласкающего себя на видео парня на Дэнни, как от возбуждения начинало ломить в затылке, а внутри рождалось отчаянное чувство пустоты, которое он бы не прочь заткнуть вот этим вот крепким стояком.

Самый сильный оргазм от дрочки в своей жизни Стив получил, пока представлял, как встает на колени и накрывает ртом багровую головку члена, выглядывающего из кулака того парнишки на фотке. Еще через три дня во время фантазии о том, как отсасывает партнеру, Стив кончил с именем «Дэнни» на губах.

Черт побери, это было уже не смешно!

Придя в себя от оргазма и ужаса, МакГарретт удалил то сообщение с фото, и все, что у него было на домашнем ноутбуке. Он проплыл две своих нормы, отказался от следующих посиделок с командой и пригласил на внезапное свидание Кэтрин. Стив, в общем-то, попытался сделать все, чтобы выкинуть из головы дурацкие фантазии. Привычно старательно и четко. Никакой утренней дрочки, никаких залипаний на очертаниях поясницы под слишком узко сидящей рубашкой, вообще никаких долгих жадных взглядов, быстрые жесткие прикосновения, если необходимо, долгий чувственный секс с Кэтрин.

Ничего удивительного, что к концу недели у них накопилось несколько жалоб от случайно пострадавших, выговор от губернатора за частичное разрушение торгового центра и дерганный, подволакивающий ногу руководитель подразделения. Стив так устал не думать, что почти не мог сформулировать почему именно, а главное — о чем. О чертовой фотке с Мистером Ноябрь, или о том, сколько бы сил понадобилось, чтобы держать эти сильные руки заведенными над головой, или о том, как дрожали бы собственные пальцы, касаясь затвердевших сосков в гуще светлых волос? О чем он не должен думать? О том, как скручивает внутри от мысли содрать с Дэнни очередную рубашку и посмотреть, насколько он отличается от себя образца девяносто восьмого года? Или о том, как ударяет в затылок стыд, смешанный с оргазмом, когда за минуту до разрядки он представляет, что перед ним на коленях и с членом во рту вовсе не Кэтрин? Стив искренне не знал, что из этого всего хуже.

Возможно то, как отчаянно хочет лучшего друга.

Когда на спину легла рука, очерчивая пальцем левую лопатку, он даже не вздрогнул.

— Ну и что с тобой опять происходит, суперкотик? — мягко спросил Дэнни. Надавил на чувствительное место у основания черепа, взъерошил волосы. — Это выражение лица меня пугает. Дорис снова во что-то влезла?

— Нет. Все нормально, Дэнни.

Имя горчило на губах, порождая мурашки по позвоночнику.

Сам Дэнни хмыкнул, покачал головой, явно не поверив. Стива самого иногда поражало, насколько они знают друг друга. Лучше, чем самих себя. Насколько чувствуют. И хотя бы поэтому стоило взять себя в руки, чтобы напарник даже не заподозрил, как тяжело последнее время Стиву находиться в комнате для допросов, не начав представлять Дэнни прикованным к этому стулу. Открытым, обманчиво беззащитным. С таким же блядским взглядом, как на фотографии, словно предлагающим себя трахнуть.

Это сводило с ума!

— Надеюсь, ты не передумал прийти на заседание суда по опеке. Ты мне действительно там нужен, приятель.

— Что за вопросы! Конечно я там буду. Если ты собираешься бороться за свою малышку, то я просто обязан быть рядом. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы послушать, как ты заболтаешь судью до смерти.

— Твоя вера в меня так воодушевляет, — хмыкнул Дэнни, почти шутя.

От этого горького прищура, от того, как напарник болезненно и так ранимо кривил губы, у Стива сдавливало грудь. И сидя в зале заседания, он думал не о том, как сложно было скрыть свой наливающийся стояк, пока Дэнни так аккуратно и в то же время поразительно чувственно поправлял его галстук. Стив думал о том, что не хочет терять Уильямса. Так не хочет. Если Дэнни уедет, если отвернется от него, Стив дышать не сможет, как задыхается сейчас, от обиды за напарника и давящего шею галстука. Стив не должен его потерять. Тем более, из-за странной одержимости, из-за дурацкой старой фотографии, из-за того, что не может удержать в штанах собственный член.

Но чертов галстук… Стив соврал, если бы сказал, что этот предмет никогда не присутствовал в его фантазиях.

Позже, узнав, что они победили, что Дэнни не надо будет срываться с места вслед за дочерью и безжалостной бывшей, Стив обнимал его и почти не чувствовал того бешеного жара в паху, того зуда под кожей, призывающего потереться о партнера всем телом, сжать его, запуская руки под рубашку, а зубы в открытую беззащитную шею. Все это не ушло, не улетучилось бесследно. Стив усилием воли и лютым страхом загнал все поглубже, в самые кости, лишь бы не потерять. Вместо этого так сильно хотелось уткнуться носом в мягкие светлые волосы, но Стив разжал руки, и потянулся за бутылкой Лонгборда. Наблюдающий за ними Дэннинг чуть слышно хмыкнул, вот только сейчас было плевать.

После стало и легче и сложнее одновременно. Стив не мог вот так просто совладать с телом, которое уже привыкло воспринимать Дэнни как источник удовольствия, пусть всё, что было — лишь фантазии. Он не мог заставить себя не смотреть, не ощущать жар и тяжесть в штанах. Он почти не корил себя, если облизывая взглядом полуголого Дэнни на пляже, Стив задумывался, каково было бы ощутить губами покалывание от чуть вьющихся светлых волосков на груди и животе партнера. Это просто мысли, и если от них на какое-то мгновение буквально коротило мозги… Ничего страшного, правда. Стиву вполне удалось себя в этом убедить. Влечение к собственному лучшему другу ничего не меняло, пока он не делал глупостей.

Для снятия напряжения и ярких фантазий, уже не приправленных смущением, лишь легким флером сожаления, по прежнему оставалось целых две руки и старая фотография. Иногда Стив просто смотрел на нее, пытаясь понять, почему никогда, ни с Рэйчел, ни с Габи, не видел у него такого откровенного горячего взгляда. Настолько откровенного, что сработал для Стива приглашением, позволением желать.

Наверное, это стало для него вторым серьезным потрясением. Когда Стив понял, что не просто вот так вдруг начал тонуть в остром вожделении к лучшему другу. Что не запал на парня с фотки, а потом вдруг понял, что рядом с ним расхаживает его более взрослая, и давайте дружно признаем, более горячая версия. Правда в том, что Стив всегда хотел его — видеть рядом с собой, касаться, звать по имени, себе и для себя. Смотреть, как чертов Дэнни Уильямс выкручивает руки очередному подонку, как тихо переговаривается с Чином или широко улыбается Коно, как любуется и прижимает к себе свою маленькую дочку. Стив хотел себе все это.

И все потерял из-за чертовой фотки.

Во время очередного дела Дэнни разбил свой телефон, и, сидя в приемной больницы, куда они с Коной привезли Стива и Чина, забрал гаджет напарника, собираясь позвонить дочери и доложить Дэннингу, что ущерб от захвата злодеев не настолько ужасен, как кажется на первый взгляд. Пока доктор зашивал ему рану над лопаткой, МакГарретт наблюдал, как Дэнни ходит по коридору во время разговора, как размахивает руками, и тонул в острых приливах нежности и похоти от того, как торчали в разные стороны влажные от пота и крови Стива волосы. Со своего места Стив видел, как Дэнни принял от Коны стаканчик с кофе, прежде чем упасть на неудобный больничный стул, как морщился от первого глотка, как щелкает что-то на телефоне в попытках унять привычное беспокойство. И время словно замедлилось, растянулось, создавая иллюзию, будто он что-то мог сделать, помешать, да просто ускользнуть от того момента, когда брови Дэнни взлетели чуть ли не до морщащегося лба, а лицо стало таким… Таким, что Стив сразу все понял. Дэнни поднял взгляд, встречаясь с ним глазами.

К черту время! Оно так и не пошло вновь, все словно залипло, словно прекратило быть важным, попросту существовать. Стив почти не помнил, как его закончили штопать, как передали на руки напарнику, как он садился на пассажирское сидение Камаро. Ему очень хотелось посмотреть на Дэнни, сидящего рядом, хотелось протянуть руку и сжать его запястье, сказав что… Да он даже «прости» сказать не сможет! Нельзя говорить «прости» за то, что столько времени дрочил, представляя как трахаешься с лучшим другом, за то, что в очередной раз терпеливо выслушивая громкие возмущения, мысленно натягивал партнера этим потрясающим ртом на свой член.

Тишина в машине была тем, что резало Стива по кожей яркими полосами, предвещая катастрофу.

Они вошли в его дом так же молча. Стив упал на диван и просто ждал, пока Дэнни не уничтожит все, что у них еще осталось.

— Какого хрена? Какого блядь хрена, Стив? Тебе что, обычной порнушки не хватало? Или Кэтрин заблокировала тебе доступ в интернет? Купи чертовы журналы для больших мальчиков. Но не это. Не… Это просто фотография! Я убью Эрика. Потом буду долго извиняться перед его матерью, но я просто придушу паршивца. Стив, объясни мне, почему именно она? В доме моих родителей этот календарь висит на самом видном месте, я могу тебе его хоть весь подарить. Но только не… Не смей молчать, Стивен!

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что угодно, Дэнни, я скажу что угодно, лишь бы ты все забыл. Это действительно просто фотография. С просто парнем.

— Просто парнем? — взмахнул руками Дэнни.

— Парнем, который является тобой. У меня должно быть хоть что-то, где ты смотришь этим взглядом. — Стив чувствовал, как от частого дыхания натягиваются свежие швы на его спине, как давит в груди и предательски горит внизу живота от близости Дэнни, от возможности говорить с ним об этом, от возможности смотреть на него сейчас и не представлять, а просто видеть.

— О чем ты, черт тебя побери?

— Так я могу хоть на мгновение представить, что ты тоже этого хочешь, что ты не против. А не устраиваешь мне разнос просто от одной мысли, что я тебя хочу. Дэнни, ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я тебя хочу?

— Стив…

Дэнни впервые с того момента как нашел эту фотографию, замер. Просто стоял напротив него и смотрел. Так близко… Стив медленно протянул руку, ловя его за пояс брюк и подтягивая к себе. Уткнулся в твердый живот лицом, вдыхая запах пороха, пыли и пота с рубашки.

— Прошу… Дэнни, пожалуйста, просто забудь и оставь все, как есть. Ты… — Стив задыхался его запахом и не мог остановить себя, не мог перестать желать. — Ты все, что у меня есть. Дэнни! Я так тебя хочу!

— Меня? Или того парня с фотки? — удивительно деловито поинтересовался сам Дэнни.

Что-то внутри Стива оборвалось, давая силы рассмеяться.

— Это же ты. Всегда был только ты.

Сжав его лицо в ладонях, Дэнни запрокинул его голову, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Ты идиот, Стивен. Да и я не лучше.

Большим пальцем Дэнни провел по его губам, заставляя раскрыть рот, и проникая внутрь. Стив едва не застонал, когда шершавая кожа коснулась его языка. Он все еще не мог поверить, не смел надеяться, просто принимал все, что давал ему Дэнни. И то, что его руки потянулись к ширинке этих невыносимо узких серых брюк — скорее заученный на уровне фантазий рефлекс. Только накрыв ртом уже полувставший член Дэнни прямо поверх его белых хлопковых трусов, Стив поднял взгляд. И да-а-а, Дэнни смотрел на него именно так, как надо — удивленно, жадно, откровенно.

— Сними их, Стив. Я хочу твой рот прямо на моем члене. Ты даже не представляешь, как давно я этого хочу.

Стив не удержал то ли слишком глубокий вздох, то ли стон. Даже в его фантазиях Дэнни когда не говорил ему подобного. Ничего не говорил, если хорошо подумать. И это только прибавляло происходящему правдоподобности.

Подрагивающими от нетерпения и волнения руками Стив выполнил просьбу, приспуская трусы и высвобождая уже полностью стоящий член. В паху Дэнни был покрыт такой же густой растительностью, и Стив с удовольствием потерся об нее носом, вдыхая густой запах возбуждения.

— В рот, детка, — повторил Дэнни, сжав его за челюсть и направляя, куда ему было нужно.

Наверное, этого Стив в своих фантазиях не учел, то, насколько требовательным и имеющим во всем свое мнение будет его партнер и в сексе. Но тем не менее, подчинился, открывая рот и давая темной, налитой головке протиснуться внутрь.

— Зубы, Стивен! Вот так. Теперь воспользуйся языком.

Стива вело с неимоверной силой, от возбуждения кружилась голова и болел собственный запертый в брюках стояк. Ему было плевать. Он медленно двигал головой, принимая член Дэнни в себя, чуть сжимал его поджатые яйца, мял бедра и ту самую задницу, об которую сломал в себе закоренелого гетеросексуала. Трогал все, до чего мог дотянуться, беспокойно и жадно водя руками по телу. Дэнни продолжал крепко держать его за затылок, а когда Стив почувствовал ломоту в плечах, заставил откинуться на спинку дивана, вставая над ним на коленях. И Стив сам потянулся к его члену, скользя мокрыми от слюны губами по стволу, вылизывая его и снова беря в рот. И это было настолько правильное ощущение!

— Потрогай себя, сделай так, как делал, когда представлял себе меня. Давай, Стив, сделай это. Сейчас.

Он никогда с такой радостью не выполнял приказы!

Хватило и меньше минуты, чтобы кончить себе в кулак, пока Дэнни, снова сжав его челюсть, быстрыми короткими рывками трахал Стива в рот. Его чуть горчащее семя смешалось со слюной, капающей с подбородка Стива, вымазав всю рубашку, горло саднило и пульсировала перенапряженная челюсть. И, черт побери, все вот это не входило в фантазии, но ощущалось куда как круче.

Весь мокрый, с горящими щеками и глазами, Дэнни опустился на его колени. Его взгляд не был тем самым, гораздо более мягким, но жадным и все еще голодным. Словно Дэнни не предлагал себя, а собирался забрать всего Стива себе, и кто он такой, чтобы спорить с выходцем из Джерси в этом.

— Так ты это представлял? Я — нет. На самом деле все намного круче. Стив ты… Ты невообразимый мудак!

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Дэнно, — просипел Стив, прихватывая его зубами за подбородок. Посоргазменное состояние постепенно рассеивалось, его руки снова оказались на теле Дэнни, по новому изучая его спину и плечи.

— Надеюсь на это. Но не думай, что я забуду тебе чертову фотографию.

Стив самодовольно усмехнулся, продолжая покусывать Дэнни за шею. Теперь было совершенно плевать.

— Предложу Дэннингу сделать такой календарь от лица «Пять-ноль». Мистер Ноябрь у нас уже есть.

— Идиот! — повторил Дэнни, прежде чем поцеловать его.

Да, это было лучше любых фантазий.


End file.
